


Tail of Two Hearts: The Story of Masao Ichijouji

by leafmon1995



Series: Half-Breed AU [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: 1988, Arranged Marriage, Digimon/Human Hybrid, Digimon/Human Relationships, Discrimination, F/M, Half-Siblings, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafmon1995/pseuds/leafmon1995
Summary: 18 year old, Masao Ichijouji, life had always been planned out for him. He was the son of Rin and Hiroshi Ichijouji, heir to the Ichijouji Corporation. When Masao is told he will be wed to another power family, Masao begins to wonder if he would ever be free to live his own life and away from his parents' controlling plans. But destiny had her own plans for him. Masao life is forever changed when he realizes there is another world out there and another soul that is so much like him.





	1. Mirror Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masao finds out that he is to marry someone he does not know.

"Marriage?" He couldn't be hearing that right. Did his mother just say that he was getting married?

"That's right dear," his mother said as she gazed at him with striking green orbs. Rin Ichijouji was one of the most beautiful women he had ever known. When he was younger, he used to think that she could have been a sister of the beautiful goddess from one of his favorite animes  _Ah! My Goddess!_ With her tall, slim figure, long vivid blue locks, fair skin, and striking green eyes, it was no wonder why he thought she was the most beautiful and warm-hearted person in the entire world.

How could he not have seen it for what she was though? His mother was a very successful businesswoman and ran the family corporation with his father. Despite her friendly, warm appearance, his mother could be very cold and very single-minded at times. There would be many times in where she would put the business over him.

"Me and your father have found the perfect wife for you." His mother placed the folder she had been reading moments ago before he had barged into her office after being told about the marriage by his father while he was visiting him in his bedchamber.

Masao could only stare at her in dumb silence. "But...but...I don't know a single thing about her," he told her, hoping it could change her mind about this arranged marriage his parents were already starting into motion.

"Kurosawa Leiko-san is a very respectable and dedicated young lady," Rin stated matter of factly. Masao couldn't help but snort at the name, which got him a disapproving look from his mother. "Masao, Kurosawa-san comes from a long line of powerful leaders and nobles. She was groomed in the way of business, law, and leadership, as were you, and has proven to be the perfect successor to her father's company."

Masao frowned. So this marriage was all business then. "Masao, one day you  _will_  take over your father company. That is your duty as heir to the Ichijouji Corporation." Rin folded her hands in her lap as she gazed at her son with cold eyes. "I will not have you marry anyone or bore me a grandchild that is lower than perfection," her voice had a slight edge to it that made his chest twinge with anxiety. "Kurosawa-san is your  _only_  perfect suitor. You are to wed by the end of this week. Do I make myself clear?"

"But…"

"Do I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

Masao was silent for a moment as he gazed at his mother with a frown of his own. Of course, his mother wanted a grandchild. But she wanted children that were perfect in every way. He wasn't perfect or obedient in any way and that was what made him think why she was pushing for this marriage. She couldn't bore any more children and his father was suffering from cancer. They were all so unsure if he would make it or not.

Despite that knowledge, Masao couldn't stop the pain that threatened to escape from his chest. It hurt that he couldn't marry anyone that he pleased. He had dated a couple of girls in his private school, but nothing too deep came from those relationships. His mother had made sure they knew they were unworthy to be his friend or future partner.

Masao sighed. He knew there was no way to change his mother's mind. She was the head of the company, now that his father was gravely ill. He had no say. At least with his father, he didn't have to worry about being bossed around and told what he can't do. His father was clueless at times, but he was sympathetic and understanding of his needs.

Masao bowed his head in submission. "Yes, Okaasan." Masao did his best to hide back the tears that began to prick at the corners of his eyes. He couldn't show the woman that he was hurt by her words. She did not like weakness. She loathed it and would lecture him of the ways of manning up if he didn't leave. Now.

And that was what he did.

Masao briskly walked down the long hallway away from his mother's office. He hadn't thought about where he was going. All he knew was that he had to get away. He had to get away from his parents. From their control. From this life. He had to get away from all of this.

As he walked down the winding staircase and down dimly lit hallways, Masao found himself going up and up and up...until he hit the top floor where an old abandoned library led to a beautiful and stunning balcony that opened up to the beautiful sky.

It was only then when he allowed the tears to fall. And when they did, Masao found himself unable to stop them and then he fell to his knees and began to sob.

* * *

The castle was quiet as a beautiful woman with long red hair that flowed down her back and bright violet eyes opened a golden door that led to her bedchamber. The woman sighed as she closed the door behind her, resting the back of her head against the cool metal. It had only been five months since the passing of the former King and Queen and four and half months since her coronation from Princess to Queen. Yet, she was so exhausted and so very lonely.

The Queen slowly walked towards her black and gold dressing table and sat down on the chair of the same theme. The beautiful woman gazed at herself in the oval-shaped mirror. The woman that staring back at her was a kind, gentle woman with bright violet eyes, flawless tanned skin, flowing red hair that rested down her back and framed her youthful face, and two large gray cat ears, which had a golden disk earring hanging on each one. Resting on her forehead was the royal headdress, proof of her status as royalty and queen, and hanging around her neck was a golden pendant, given to her by her mother when she was born. Within the pendant, was the crest of her kingdom: a pink ornate rose.

Despite her appearance, this stunning and beautiful Princess turned Queen was no ordinary woman. In fact, she wasn't even human. This cat-like humanoid was none other than Bastemon, Queen of the Forest Kingdom.

The young Queen sighed as she stared at herself. She looked absolutely exhausted, not that she didn't have a right to be. The war between the Chosen Ones and the Dark Masters had really done a number on the Digital World. The land throughout the Digital World was badly damaged and many Digimon were homeless or on the verge of extinction due to the war.

Bastemon had found it difficult trying to fill in her parents' shoes. The former King and Queen had died protecting the kingdom when the battle between the Chosen and the Dark Masters had gotten too close to the kingdom and the other villages that were located throughout Server. The kingdom had been heavily damaged and the citizens of the Forest Kingdom were restless and afraid.

It had always been her mother who gave them hope that they would continue to live and prosper despite the divide that seemed to swept the lands when the Dark Masters began spreading their evil chaos across the lands one day, followed by the birth of the divine Holy Beasts.

Bastemon wanted to gag at the bile taste in her mouth. The Holy Beasts thought that now they were God-like and had defeated the Dark Masters (or so they siad) they could tell them what to do. The Holy Beasts had already begun reformatting the Digital World. They were changing everything!

Bastemon ran her claw through her long red locks. Rumors of Shamamon's prediction had spread across the lands and sea. The Holy Beasts were going from monarch to monarch, attempting to take their power away and have them live under one rule.

 _Their_  rule.

The Holy Beasts wanted to be the only ruling power among the Digimon. And they (all the kingdoms and monarchies that had been around for generations) were in their ways. They were a threat to  _their_  power.

"Assholes," she spat angrily. "Who do they think they are?" Bastemon couldn't help the anger that filled her. Many of the other kingdoms had fallen, no thanks to the Holy Beasts.  _Just because they are Gods they think they could boss us around...give up our power...to them?!_ The young Queen shook her head in disgust. Many of them had been in the ruling nobility for centuries. The Holy Beasts weren't even alive yet when the first monarchy was formed.

Bastemon closed her eyes, trying to think through the pain and fear she felt. If Shamamon was right, then the Holy Beasts would try to take her power away next. They were going after the monarchies that were weakened and still rebuilding from the damaged caused by the Dark Masters and those Humans. And to add insult to injury, they were especially going after kingdoms that had female rulers without a mate or a King. The Holy Beasts did not think a woman should be in a ruling power, not alone anyway. They thought they, women, were weak in comparison to the men.

Upon opening her eyes, Bastemon turned her gaze towards her balcony and stared at it with a slight glare. Bastemon knew why Knightmon and the staff were so worried. As long as she didn't have a mate, the Holy Beasts would look down on her and see her (and her reign) as insignificant and take her kingdom by force if they felt the need to. She was weak in their eyes.

Bastemon shook her head at that. When she was a little Plotmon, she had always dreamed of being just like her parents. They were strong, passionate, and completely devoted to their people. If one of their subjects were sad, her mother would be there with a smile and open ears. If one was struggling with the labor or another job, her father would be there with several 'mons to assist the struggling one. They helped the other and supported one another. This was why her parents were adored by their citizens and across the lands. They built an even stronger and more powerful kingdom under them, continuing her grandfather's legacy.

They all had been heartbroken when her father and mother had got caught in the crossfire between Piemon and one of the Chosen Ones' Digimon. They had all mourned, but not as much as her. For months she had been shielded in the palace. She would occasionally leave the palace to help in the rebuilding efforts and helped those who were homeless and offer supplies and shelter to other neighboring kingdoms. But with the way thing were going, it was only a matter of time before she lost everything.

The young Queen sighed sadly as she returned her gaze to her desk and eyed a golden handheld mirror. The mirror had been given to her by her mother when evolved into a Bastemon almost a century and a half ago. Bastemon knew this was no ordinary mirror though. This mirror was enchanted with the ability to locate the one she truly desired.

Bastemon had gazed into the mirror several times within the past several decades. Who she saw in that magic mirror took her breath away every time. "Mirror, show me my mate, the one that is my other half." Bastemon held the mirror and watched as the mirror glowed softly with swirls of clouded light before revealing a gorgeous young man with enchanting black eyes and messy brown hair. Bastemon's chest would always flutter with excitement whenever she saw the young Human Male. She could watch him laugh and smile for hours without getting tired. "Masao…Ichijouji..." Bastemon purred dreamily as she imagined what it would be like to mate with him, to talk to him under the moonlight, to dance with him…

"W-why?" Violet eyes blinked in confusion, snapping out of her daydream, as she heard a male voice with a thick Japanese accent. She gazed at the mirror, a worried frown plaster firmly on her beautiful features as she gazed at the sobbing male. "W-why? Why? Why?"

"Why are you weeping, my Masao?" She noticed the gorgeous male was in the old library again. It wasn't really unusual. She sometimes saw him going to the library to escape his life (even for a few moments), overlooked the estate that he lived at from the stunning balcony that was there. The land of the Human World didn't really impress her. There were too many buildings and too much contamination and noise. All she cared about was the gorgeous male that looked sometimes at peace and sometimes sad.

Bastemon had seen the male sad before, and she hated it.  _It was his parents,_  she realized. It was always them that did something that made him cry. He could never hear her, but she could hear him as he vented about how unfair his parents were when they forbid him from being friends with the other Humans that his parents believed were  _unworthy_  or when why intervened in his personal life when he attempted to mate with other females. (Noted, they had only kissed before the male's horrible mother drove the females away with her ugly charm and words, but it still made her scream in frustration. It should be her with  _her_ soulmate, her Masao! Not those females!)

The male had no choice of his life. He would spend hours listening to his parents as they gone on and on talking about how he will take over the family business. Bastemon realized long ago that the man's life was controlled and dictated by his parents, mainly his mother.

Bastemon could understand what he was feeling. She had to live her life in the castle for a good part of her life and within the barriers of the castle's walls. But she had learned that there were bad Digimon out there. Digimon that would not care if they harm others. Digimon that mainly lived to destroy all that was pure and good.

Her parents were always understanding though. And listened to her when she didn't understand or like something. They  _loved_  compromises. It was why they got along so well.

"How can she do this? I don't want to get married…"

Bastemon froze. "M-marry?" Her voice trembled as the male continued to speak. This marriage, she inwardly hissed at the thought, was arranged, a set up by his parents. He didn't even know who this female, that he was supposed to marry, was. She wasn't even a friend.

She was just a stranger to him.

Bastemon felt her heart go out to the male, for more reasons than one. If he were to marry this stranger, there was no guarantee they would be happy. He would be miserable. Bastemon tried to ignore the pain in her chest at the fact that her soulmate would be ripped from her before they even got to meet face to face. It brought tears to her own eyes.

"Your Majesty?" Bastemon immediately put the mirror down, cutting off the male's words. The male had been wondering what it would be like to actually be free of his parents' plots and plans for him.

"Yes, Sir Knightmon?"

"I do apologize for bothering you this late at night, Your Majesty, but Sir Shamamon is here, requesting your presence."

Bastemon brows furrowed. "Sir Shamamon?" What was he doing here, especially at this hour?

"Yes, Your Majesty. He says that it is of great importance...something about your future mate."

Bastemon's eyes widened as she jumped out of her chair and briskly walked towards the door. It didn't take her long to realize why Shamamon was here. All her loyal subjects and staff had been worried about the Holy Beasts coming to their kingdom. They would find a way to break through the barriers that surrounded the forest. This was why they kept having balls almost every other week. She needed a suitor, a mate to support her and help her rule. But Bastemon had declined every female and male that approached her, from the smallest Viral to the most intelligent Vaccine. None of them appealed to her, at least not to the standards of the Human Male she had been fawning over for years and had been growing to love.

The young Queen pulled the door open, much to Knightmon's surprise and obvious concern. Bastemon understood the elder Digimon completely. Knightmon (and his squadron of Pawn Chessmon) had been loyal followers and friends of their clan ever since they had been abandoned by their previous monarch. From the stories her mother told her, her grandfather (when he had been a young Digimon, just bigging the reign of his rule) had found Knightmon (Clockmon at the time) and several Pawn Chessmon dying in an abandoned town in the middle of a desert, just a few miles outside their borders. She didn't understand why Lord Knightmon would order their execution, nor did Knightmon or the Pawn Chessmon knew for that matter. But her mother had figured that it was because Lord Knightmon thought they were weak and unworthy for some reason, figuring they were better off dead than to continue following him to what he called paradise and glory.

"Your Majesty…?"

Bastemon straightened her posture as she closed the door behind her. "Where is he, Sir Knightmon?" Her voice might have been a bit too earnest but she didn't care. She had to get to her future mate before his parents gave him away to this... _female._

"...In the garden, Your Majesty." Knightmon paused for a moment as he gazed at her with a mixture of concern and uncertainty. "Your Majesty, I do not wish to pry...but are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Bastemon said as she ran her claws through her long red hair. She was actually glad she hadn't undone the braid, remove her jewelry, or change to her nightgown just yet. It would have been annoying if she had to spend an hour making herself presentable again after taking it off. "Why you ask?"

"It's just that...you've seemed really anxious when I mentioned your future mate. And always seem uninterested and far away when other Royals come to the kingdom to seek your hand in marriage. "

Bastemon frowned slightly. Should she tell him about the Human? About her soulmate, Masao Ichijouji? He had a right to know, her thoughts countered. He was the one that always helped her with his wise words and knowledge. He had lived a long life and had seen all. Would telling him that she was in love with a Human surprise him? It was unheard of, she was aware of that. Many Digimon might not approve of this. Humans were by far so weaker than them and so unknown to them.

"Sir Knightmon, I do appreciate you looking out for me and the wellbeing of the kingdom. I know it has been difficult these past few months, especially with the threat of the Holy Beasts hanging over us." Knightmon nodded in understanding. Ever since he had been saved by the Third King all those centuries ago and been taken in by the Royal Family, Knightmon had vowed to protect the Royal Family and all their heirs until his last breath.

Knightmon would forever be eternally grateful for their kindness and compassion, this was one of the reasons he wore the Royal Family Crest proudly on his armored chest. But with the coming threat of the Holy Beasts, he feared for the future of the Kingdom.

He didn't want to have Her Majesty to marry a 'mon she did not love. She was still young, barely the age of 200 (which was when Bastemon's mother, Pearl, married Leomon) and deserved to marry and love whoever she chose. She had her whole life ahead of her after all. But with the Holy Beasts going after the monarchies scattered throughout the Digital World, they had to hold their own in this struggle of power.

"But there is another, isn't there?" Knightmon had noticed the far away look glistening in Bastemon's violet orbs, a look Pearl had in her eyes so many times when she was Bastemon's age. After many decades in service to the Royal Family, Knightmon was very good at reading Digimon. It came in handy when assassins or their enemies from other kingdoms and villages tried to kill the Royal Family or destroy them from the inside out.

"Yes," Bastemon said with a small smile. "My future mate is my destined soulmate. I have seen him through the enchanted mirror. I have not seen him in person of course, but I pray this will change with Shamamon's help." Bastemon's face soon turned troubled and unsure, like she was hurting inside. "As we speak, he is being forced to marry a Female Human he does not know."

Knightmon could only frown, not that Bastemon could see through all the armor he wore. However, at the mentioned of 'Human' Knightmon found himself pausing and gazing at the Queen curiously as he processed what she said. Knightmon, in all honestly, was a little disappointed at the Queen for not telling him sooner about her already seeing someone else. All the awkward interactions and conversations with the other rulers at the balls could have been avoided. However, there was that subtle hint of what type of creature Bastemon's future mate was.

"A Human?" The Human World had always been a subject that interested him. The Third King had been fascinated by them and their ways of life and would always look into the enchanted mirror (the one Bastemon now had in her possession) and wrote his findings in one of the many journals that now resided in the castle archives.

"Yes, he's Human," Her Majesty said in a soft, warm voice, her eyes far away again and feature resting on an expression he had wished (more than once) Pearl had gazed at him with all those centuries ago when they were young and foolish.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Knightmon never got over the pain of forever losing Pearl to Leomon. But he never let it ruin their friendship, nor his loyalty. As long as his friend was happy, he was happy and proved it every day as he protected both the King and Queen and their heir to his last breath. But now with the passing of the King and Queen, Knightmon had a new wound in his chest. It was raw, painful, and still bleeding with agony.

Now as he watched Bastemon, with that same look on her face, he knew without a doubt that she was in love with a male that did not know she even existed. He was happy for her, he really was, but there was something that bothered him. She mentioned that this male was being forced to marry another. It sounded as if he had no choice in the matter.

Knightmon had to push that thought aside as Bastemon finally realized he had asked her a question and the way her face fell with sadness and anger made him realized just how delicate and time sensitive this situation was. "Yes...and if I don't get to him soon he will be ripped away from me...before he even knows I exist."

Knightmon could practically feel her pain and he hated it. He had made a promise to Pearl long ago that he would protect Bastemon with his life, guide her and be there for her when she needed it. "That will not happen." Knightmon was just as surprised as Bastemon by his words, but he would never deny the truth of his words. "If this Human is your future mate, then I will do everything in my power to make it so." Violet orbs glistened with tears at his words for he meant every word. "We will find a way, Your Majesty. I promise you."

"Thank you." Bastemon wiped at her tears as she smiled up at him.

Knightmon nodded as he offered his arm to the Queen. "Why don't we go to the gardens then? Maybe Sir Shamamon might have some insight to share."

Bastemon smiled as she wrapped her arm around his. As they made their way down the halls and stairs that would take them to the castle gardens, Knightmon could not stop thinking if he was doing the right thing for not trying to convince Bastemon to give up on this Human. He was in another world and with the barriers in place, it was not easy to travel between worlds. But as he thought about Pearl, he realized that she would want her daughter happy, even if it was a Human. She would encourage her to chase her dreams and follow her heart.

"Your Majesty, thank you for seeing me this late."

Knightmon silently watched as Bastemon released his arm to talk to the other Digimon. As the two conversed, the Warrior Digimon knew no matter what happened, he would always support the Queen. He would help her find her mate, just as her mother would. And if anyone opposed, which he was sure there would, he would be there to protect and defend the last remaining member of the Royal Family. It was his duty to protect them and to serve, for without them he would not be alive, he would not have a home. And Knightmon and the Pawn Chessmon would always protect their home.


	2. Blacken Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan to bring Masao to the Digital World is in motion, but there is more to this simple rescue plan then the queen is aware of.

Three days.

It had taken three days for Shamamon to get the necessary energies to open a portal to the Human World. In just a couple hours, she would be heading out to the Human World to rescue her mate from that female he was supposed to wed and his horrible family. But her time was very limited. As it turned out, due to the damaged caused by the Dark Masters and the Chosen Ones, Yggdrasill could only allow the portal to stay open for 36 hours before it would become too unstable, with the possibility of tearing the barriers that kept the two worlds apart.

It wasn't much time to convince Masao to leave his world, his current life, to come and live in the Digital World without straight out lying to him. Bastemon didn't feel right lying to him, but with the time constraint, lying might be the only option she had. Besides, it was probably better than being flat-out rejected by him the moment he saw her.

Bastemon frowned in thought, pondering over her dilemma as she gazed at the crystal chandelier above her bed. Masao wasn't one to abandon his family, just because they were doing something he didn't like. Though, that was only because he didn't have a choice in the matter. Masao did very few things of his own free will and he was often criticized by his parents and all the wealthy families because of it. Even the friends that Masao's mother had arranged for him would often show their distaste for Masao wanting to help the homeless, the defenseless, the needy.

Bastemon absolutely adored him.

Masao was such a kind and gentle soul. He had such a pure heart that burned with this ambition to want to help others; she found that to be a wonderful, wonderful trait. It was a trait Bastemon wanted her mate to have, the future king. He was a type of person every kingdom needed. Many of the monarchs had grown cold and stuck-up over the past centuries, forever blinded by the old ways. But Masao...Masao could change the world. He could show all just what it means to care for one's subjects, to love, to strive for what was right and just...if given the chance.

Masao would never get that chance if his mother got in the way. Just thinking about that woman made the hairs on the back of her neck and tails bristle. Masao didn't have a life because his mother controlled  _everything_. She decided who he could hang out with…who he could talk to…who he could date and get intimate with. She even controlled what he could and couldn't eat and how he should dress in public. And if it was about what his career path was to be… Bastemon snored softly. The female already had that planned out, now didn't she? Masao never had the choice. He never had to begin with, truth be told.

Bastemon sighed as she sat up, pulling her legs towards her chest and wrapping her arms around them. It saddened her to watch his life play out in front of her. All he ever wanted was to help others that could not help themselves. He hated seeing people sad, just for the simple reason that he was sad and lonely all the time. Masao had no one to really call a friend. He had no one to vent his fears and anger too, his hopes and dreams.

And if this marriage came to pass, Masao would be more alone and might very well be like his father. He would not know happiness, not joy. He would not know what it meant to be truly loved by another, nor to see the wonders life had to offer. If he married this woman, his life would be bleak at best. He would be pushed around by his woman along with his mother. He would not know love, nor kindness. He would be even more alone and miserable then he was now. He would be forever stuck in the abyss of total darkness.

Masao future seemed very unsettling. Bastemon, despite never meeting the man before, loved him immensely. If Masao stayed with her, he wouldn't have to fear about being pushed around because they would be equals. He could do what he wanted when he wanted. He would be able to make decisions that would help reform the kingdom, making it better and maybe a bit more modern. He would love the Egyptian influence the kingdom had. Although, some of the attire had to be updated. She didn't necessarily like the outdated outfits her parents and some of the servants wore.

But overall, he would be loved. He would know what fun and joy were like. He would be her king, her mate, adored by all for many generations to come. And maybe they could have a little baby to call there own.

But all of that would be just a dream if she failed to convince him to come home with her.

Bastemon sighed as she rested her chin on her knees. She didn't want Masao to be taken away from her. She wanted him to be happy. She wanted him to be free of his burdens. She wanted him to love her, just as she loved him. But none of that would come to pass if she couldn't convince him to come with her. She didn't want to lie to him, but would he come if she revealed her true self to him? She was a Digimon and he was a Human. Would he see her as a monster? Would he be too scared to even hear her out, to talk to her? Would he not like her at all?

"Too bad I can't change my appearance," she said with a wistful sigh as she closed her eyes, trying to push away the negative thoughts. "He would certainly find me appealing if I looked human." Bastemon released her legs and throw them over the side of the bed, silently landing on the floor. Feet silently padded cross the floor as the Queen of the Forest Kingdom grabbed her black and pink embroidered rose robe before leaving her bedroom chamber.

She needed guidance. And she knew just who to ask.

* * *

Eons ago, he had never thought he would be free from his prison. From that dreaded lamp that he had called a home for eons. For so long, he had hated that lamp for the only time a Digimon freed him was because they wanted a wish. He couldn't remember how long he wished that his new master would just set him free. But he eventually learned that all Digimon were greedy.

The only time he was called upon was because his  _master_  wanted something, something he or she wanted, but didn't necessarily need. Some he felt pity for, for all they wanted was some food and a place to call home. While others were evil, cruel and just wanted money, power, and control.

Eventually, the Demon Man had forgotten his dreams of being free one day. He had forgotten what kindness was like. What the sky looked like in the morning sun. What the sun felt like during midday and midnight. He had been so out of touch with the world when his new master found him from the desert his lamp had been lost in.

He had been trapped in that lamp for 250 decades. He had been trapped for so long in that lamp, he had begun to lose himself to his despair and dark thoughts. He had expected his new master to want riches beyond her possible dreams. He had expected his new master to want a grand palace, gold, jewels, a dozen servants to fulfill her deepest desires.

She had not been who he thought she would be. The Demon Man had been surprised that his master had not wanted anything at all. She had everything she wanted (at the moment) and if she did want something she wanted to get it herself, not use magic to get it for her. From what he could tell, she had been happy with her life. But that was not what surprised the older Demon Man. What surprised him was that she wanted to know about him. His hopes. His dreams. His ambitions. No one had ever asked him what he wanted before.

The young Digimon had been saddened by his life and it wasn't a surprise that she wanted to make a wish. It always happened. He was a genie after all. All wanted something from him in the end. It was corruption in its finest.

Despite her kindness and concern and pleasant hospitality, he had expected her to wish for something for herself, a selfish wish like all the others. But he had been wrong. Never in all his life had one wished for his freedom, nor offered him a place at the palace.

"Chancellor Lampmon?" Lampmon smiled as he turned into green smoke and exited his lamp, reforming in front of the door. Despite being given a gorgeous room with a desk, dresser, bed, and wardrobe, Lampmon preferred his lamp. Bastemon had given him everything he could need if he had been a normal Digimon that is. If needed, he could summon all the items in the room on his own, which he did, within his lamp. The lamp was an exact replica of the room within. It was warm and cozy. For the first time in eons, it was home.

Lampmon smiled as he opened the door. When the princess first freed him from the lamp, he had left to explore the Digital World. The Digital World had changed a lot since the ancient times, that had unsettled him a bit. Lampmon had returned to the Royal Family after a month and had been happily greeted like an old friend. He had liked it.

When he told the family, he had wished to stay in the Forest Kingdom, he had been made the Royal Advisor of the King and Queen. It was a position he took great joy in. "Your majesty," he said, bowing his head in respect, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Queen Bastemon smiled slightly, but it was obvious she was troubled about something. "I'm sorry if I woke you, but I need your advice," she said as she rubbed her right arm. Lampmon moved aside, allowing the Queen to enter the room. Despite officially being the Royal Advisor of the King and Queen, it had not stopped him from being Bastemon's close friend. The two of them had gotten pretty close over the centuries. He had actually been there when Bastemon received her soulmate mark. The mark was an exact replica of the family crest: the pink ornate rose. Above the mark was the boy's name, Masao Ichijouji, written in the human's native language and under the rose was the boy's name written in Digimoji.

"Is it about the boy?" he asked taking a seat next to the queen. She was still troubled, still nervous. It was understandable. In just a few hours, the two of them would be heading off to the Human World to meet her soulmate.

Bastemon nodded. "How do I convince him to come to the Digital World with me? I don't want to lie to him. I don't want him to hate me."

"We can always trap him in my lamp," Lampmon said with a teasing smile.

"LAMPMON!" Lampmon chuckled upon seeing her puffed up cheeks that were tinged a soft pink. "That is the last thing I want to do!"

"Okay. Okay. No, kidnapping. Got it." Bastemon only frowned at him, looking slightly offended by the suggestion. "How about I make you look human then?"

Bastemon honestly looked surprised at the suggestion. "You can do that?" she asked, her eyes brightening and her lips curving up into a smile.

"I can," he said with a nod. "I'm going to need your pendant."

"My pendant?" Bastemon's claws gently touched her pendant. He was aware how protective she was of it.

"Why you need it?"

"For the spell to work, I'm going to need something that is personal to you as well as something that would not look out of place while in the Human World."

"And since it would just look like a normal necklace, the humans won't get suspicious." Lampmon nodded, smiling at the queen for concluding his reasonings so quickly. She removed her pendant and gently handed it to him. Lampmon held the Royal Pendant in his hands and silently studied it, turning it in his hands every so often.

"How will this spell work?" He smiled at her curiosity. It was so like Bastemon.

"The spell is quite old and complex — I'm going to spare you all the boring details — but basically the spell works in two ways." Bastemon tilted her head curiously, waiting patiently as he explained the spell. "Essentially, whatever item I enchant, will allow the owner of the item to change his or her appearance at will. There is no limit to what one can become. Rather it be an inanimate object, another Digimon, or a Human, is up to the user. The spell is only limited to the user's imagination."

"Amazing," Bastemon said in awe. "That means I can make myself look like a Human." Lampmon nodded. "But how long will the spell last?"

"It's permanent," he said. "The spell will stay active as long as you want it to. When you are done, it will turn you back to normal."

Bastemon nodded, still in awe of what this spell was capable of. "What's the other way?" she asked after a moment.

"As well as changing ones' appearance, you would be able to change the perspective of others."

"Huh?"

Lampmon chuckled. That wasn't exactly clear, now was it? "My apologies, Your Majesty. Let me explain. As long as you keep the spell active on the pendant, you will have the ability to have your mate to see all the Digimon as Humans."

* * *

The Humans have caused more harm than good. They didn't have the power to destroy the Dark Masters. They just caused more damage, more deaths, more chaos. He gazed at the viewing crystal with loathing. With Homeostasis' help, the Holy Beasts now roamed the world. They were worse than the Dark Masters. They were attacking the monarchies that followed Yggdrasill, one by one. Homeostasis must have planned this.

 _This was their fault. Those children._  Humans were insignificant creatures, a pathetic lot. They didn't have the backbone to do what was right for this world. Yet Yggdrasill wanted them to allow a Human to live in the Digital World and mate with one of their most faithful followers from one of the oldest monarchies in the Digital World. Why? Why bring a human into their world? Hadn't they've done enough? And why have him be the mate for Queen Bastemon? Certainly, there were better options than him.

"Why are we allow another portal to open?" Omegamon asked from his kneeling position next to him. All the Royal Knight were in the chamber with him, watching the events as they had played out on a viewing window created by Yggdrasill's crystals. "The Dark Masters are gone for now. There is no danger."

"But the barriers are unstable," he snapped, an edge of aggression in his tone. Omegamon gave him a look that said:  _watch it, Gennai_. "It should stay closed, so we can at least begin repairs."

"The prophecy," Yggdrasill spoke up, causing him to frown.

"You mean the one you sent Gennai to find?" Dukemon asked. Gennai frowned, his hands gripping his black and gray robe in thought. Yggdrasill and Homeostasis had sent him and his twin brother, Gennai, to find an ancient tablet hidden within some old ruins in Cyber when the Dark Master began terrorizing the Digital World. It had told of the destruction of the Digital World as well as the salvation. His brother had immediately thought that they needed these humans that the tablet spoke of, which was what Homeostasis did in the end. Gennai thought differently.

"Yes," Yggdrasill replied. Soon the image within the viewing window shifted and changed before showing the worlds of the prophecy. It read:

_When the Dark Ones come_

_The Balance will tip_

_Five Humans will come_

_Light would prevail_

_And the Holy Beasts will rise_

However, that was only the first part of the prophecy. The second and third part had been missing, which was the part his twin brother had not seen.

_The Holy Beasts will tip the balance_

_Causing the Vampire to rise_

_Courage,_

_Friendship,_

_Love,_

_Purity,_

_Sincerity,_

_Knowledge,_

_Hope,_

_Trust,_

_And Light will be summoned_

_And finish what the Five could not_

 

_Fate will fall_

_The Dark Towers will rise_

_When Darkness descends_

_Children of the Digimentals will rise_

_With Hope, Light, and Trust guiding them along the way_

_But to defeat the Terrible One_

_A Child_

_Half Human, Half Digimon_

_Powers of the Ancient One_

_Must find Kindness within the Tainted One_

_Only then will peace return_

"A child?" Alphamon spoke up, looking at Yggdrasill questioningly. "A hybrid?"

"The child is the true savor of the Digital World. Therefore, I am allowing Queen Bastemon to retrieve her future mate. Destiny has declared that he is the key to salvation."

* * *

It was three in the morning when Masao made his way towards the library. The whole estate had been pitched black the moment he awoken two hours ago. He was grateful for that. Masao wasn't sure if he could handle seeing anyone after what they had put him through.

Masao huddled against the edge of the cecilyn cocoa loveseat, staring blankly at his arm. He had cried for a good part of the last hour. He couldn't believe what his mother had done. Then again, she was a controlling person and it really didn't surprise him that she would conjure up a plan this devious and horrible.

 _How could I've let this happen?_ He should have realized she had been planning something. She had been too nice, too motherly, too sweet. She had made him breakfast and later lunch. That should have set off the alarms. His mother hated cooking. That was why she had chefs cook for them. And then there was Kurosawa.

Masao's features twisted with pain. He knew the moment he saw her, they would not get along. She looked like a nice woman, but there was something about her that just gave him a very bad sense of foreboding. She had dark brown wavy, almost curly hair, black eyes, and flawless fair skin. She had a bright smile that would have been kind if he hadn't seen right through her. She was so much like his mother.

_They had all been on it._

Masao didn't stop the tears as they trailed down his cheeks, landing on his arm. Masao gazed at his soulmate mark. The marking was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The ornate rose rested beautifully on his skin with its detailed design and color.

For as long as he could remember, Masao knew his soulmate was out there somewhere, searching for him, waiting for the day that they would be together, forever. Guilt rose within him upon realizing that his mother had won. His mother loathed the fact that his soulmate was a foreigner. Bastemon was not a normal name, especially not Japanese. That was the other reason for this forced marriage. His mother would not allow foreign blood within their family.

Masao closed his eyes, resting his head against the wall. Masao had tried so hard to find his soulmate. Masao was unable to figure out what the odd symbols under the flower were, so he had only the name to go off on. And even then, it wasn't much to go on. When he researched the name, all that popped up was the Egyptian goddess: Bastet. Masao assumed it was a nickname or, at least, a partial name. Bastemon didn't bring up many results, other than the fact that she was possibly Egyptian.

Masao's eyes lingered on the mark again. He silently traced the flower, despite the blurriness. He felt so empty, so guilty. It was his fault. He had wanted to save himself for his soulmate. He had wanted his first experience to be with her, out of love.

_I should have fought harder…Should have done something…_

His mother had ruined everything. Masao wiped his hand across his eyes. There had been so many signs, so many signs that something was not right. The way his mother been acting, the way Kurosawa just appeared at the estate that afternoon, despite meeting her briefly the day before, and then there were the memory gaps.

For the past two days, Masao had been feeling off. The walls had seemed curved and water-like. He had felt as if he was floating sometimes. And then there were the gaps in his memories of what occurred in the last two days.

Masao felt like an idiot. It was obvious now that his mother had drugged him the morning after she told him about the arranged marriage and Kurosawa had been on it. He had a feeling they had conjured the plan together. His mother knew he would try to avoid the wedding that was supposedly on Saturday. He had explored the huge estate long enough to know every nook and cranny of the place. Masao knew the place so well that he was capable of hiding within the estate and not be found for hours. He was also able to slip away from the estate without being caught. His mother knew this and that was why she hatched up this plan.

Masao felt so angry with himself. How could he not have noticed that the ceremony had been moved up to Wednesday? The place had pretty much been emptied for a good part of the day, which should have clued him in on something. His mother had seemed too happy when Kurosawa came over, wearing a pretty dress and a smile that clearly told him that he had no choice, that she was his. The event had been small, with only his mother and the judge as their witness.

Masao barely remembered what happened the past two days, everything felt like it was going so fast that it was a blur. He was sure the two made him sign the marriage papers, however. He was also sure his mother paid the judge enough to overlook his drugged state. But what really devasted Masao was the fact that he had woken up in one of the private rooms in the estate, with Kurosawa sound asleep by his side.

Masao wrapped his arms around himself as he shivered. Masao had never felt his disgusted with himself before, this cold, emptiness in the pit of his stomach.  _She won._ Masao's felt very, very numb and cold like he was drowning in a lake of ice water.  _Okaasan wanted a perfect child...and now she has one..._ Masao closed his eyes to prevent more tears from leaking. Masao had been extremely sore when he awoke two hours ago. The bed had been a mess from suspicious activities and Kurosawa's stomach had seemed full.

Masao felt so alone and so numb, not even the comfort of the beautiful library that was his sanctuary helped to alleviate the hole in his chest. Masao buried his face in his hands and began to sob again.

"B-Bastemon..."

For he knew, all his hope and dreams of a life away from his parents' control…

A life with Bastemon...

"I'm so sorry..."

Was gone, forever.


	3. The Maiden of Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masao meets a woman and his son in a dream

He wasn't sure how long he had been crying over the mess that was his life. All he knew was that he was alone in the part of his parents' estate that no one but him went to, sobbing into the delicate loveseat couch as thoughts of hatred, disgust, loneliness, and emptiness filling his head. He hadn't noticed when the dark library with only the moon to light the room, shifted into a beautiful meadow.

Masao blinked his eyes as he scanned his surroundings. He was sitting in the middle of the meadow, tall trees surround the small meadow and seemed to expend for miles and miles. Tall boulders that were covered in moss was seen several feet in front of him where the trees divided. On the ground, between two pairs of boulders were two stoned paths. Both were covered in vines and foliage. It would take at least an hour just to get through them. Masao looked up to see some sunrays gently traveling between the gaps created by the branches of the trees.

Masao felt a sense of calm and safety as he recognized the forest. It was the forest behind his home. The forest ran for several yards of untouched territory and was mainly inhabited by wild animals. Not many people ventured into the Tottori Forest. Masao had done so many times in the past to escape from his problems, even if it was just for a few hours.

His mother hated the forest and had wanted to desperately tear it down. But the city had forbidden it. It was protected territory, home to many animals that had been there for generations. It was also said that an ancient shrine resided deep within the forest; though Masao had never found it, yet.

Masao signed softly. How many times had he come to his forest? He wasn't exactly sure, but he knew it was a lot. Sometimes he would spend all day here if he could. Masao wasn't stupid. His mother was beyond strict when it came to being home at a certain time. His father didn't really care so much. Then again, his father really had no say in anything. It was his company, it was his name, yet his mother controlled everything — both the company and their personal lives. And now with his father sick, no one was there to stop her from doing whatever she wanted.

Masao felt a wave of disgust. Had it really taken him that long for him to realize that? Masao ran his hand through his hair as he gazed at the butterflies that flew innocently in the air. They were all gathering near the stone path on the right. Masao looked at them curiously as the vines and foliage began moving away on their own, revealing the path it had been covering and blocking.

Masao smiled softly as a single butterfly fluttered in front of him. He had this dream many times before. He would be in this meadow. Several sparkly, blue butterflies would appear from out of nowhere and touch the path they wanted him to follow. He would follow and they would lead him to another meadow where he would hear a female voice. Masao had never seen the owner of the voice, only heard it. Despite that, Masao felt a lot closer to the mysterious voice than his own parents. The voice felt like a mother wanting to comfort her child. It made him feel safe and loved. It always listened to him and talked to him when he needed the reassurance that he wasn't a failure.

"Masao..." Masao gazed at the butterfly in front of him. It wanted him to follow. Looked like he was going to be going into the meadow again. Masao got up and followed, only to realize that something was off. As he followed the herd of butterflies, he noticed that they were taking him down a path he had not been through before. The path even seemed longer and dark as he walked further into the forest.

Masao took that moment to pause. Where were they taking him? He had noticed the path they were taking was not one he had taken before, not in his dreams and not when he was awake. Could they be trying to show him something? "Where are you taking me?"

The herd of butterflies paused at the edge of the path they wanted him to walk on. They had reached a clearing in where the path had divided into four. The other three paths had magically covered themselves with huge vines and branches, preventing him from going down them. Two of the butterflies flew towards him, fluttering in front of his face. They began to glow slightly before he heard a familiar female voice. "Masao...come to me..."

Masao watched in fascination as a blue aura seemed to engulf the herd of butterflies. The air seemed to shimmer slightly as they fluttered around each other, forming a faint form of a woman. Masao could barely make out any feature of the woman. All he knew was that she was beckoning him to follow. The arm of the woman lifted and pointed towards him; her voice seemed to echo around him as her form glowed a beautiful blue. "Masao...come...you are almost there..." She then pointed to the path. "I am waiting...come find me...your destiny awaits..."

"My destiny?" Just as the form began to lose shape, reverting to the two dozen butterflies, Masao asked: "Who are you? Where are you?"

"A friend," the voice said, "come to the shrine."

"The shrine?" Masao said, only to be faced with the butterflies that fluttered away down the path. "Hey wait!" Masao rushed after them, somewhat lost in the sea of questions. What did she mean about his destiny? What did this have to do with the woman he had been talking to since he was five? And why was she finally revealing herself now?

Masao's head began to hurt at the questions swirling in his mind. There were simply too many questions and not enough answers. So instead of asking, he simply followed. The butterflies fluttered left and right and straight a few more times before they stopped in front of some innocent vines hanging between two trees. The butterflies glowed brightly, cutting through the darkness created by the trees that seemed to have grown closer together the farther they went into the forest. A single butterfly gazed at him, making sure he was still following before the herd disappeared through the vines.

Masao grumbled under his breath, silently wishing this meant they had reached this shrine. With a thankful smile to the lone butterfly that stayed with him, he reached out his hand to grab the vines and pushed them aside. A silent gasp left his lips upon seeing a beautiful ancient shrine that he had only read about. There were only a few stories on the shrine and a few sketches depicting what it might look like, but nothing concrete.

Masao silently walked towards the cat-like statues that stood guarding the shrine a good five feet away. The statues were in perfect condition despite how old it must be, vines and plants twisted around the base of the statues and rested just below the head. It was amazing they had not cracked and dissolved under the pressure and weather. Behind the statues was the shrine. The shrine was made of stone as the stories told and had an Egyptian structure to it. It was said that one of the emperors back then once met a god with the head of a jackal, the body of a man, but no one believed him and thought it was the sickness taking over. Despite what others thought and his own depleting health, he had created this shrine that had been considered long forgotten when the emperor died.

When Masao read that story, he immediately thought of the Egyptian god, Anubis. He wasn't sure if he believed the story, but it interested him nonetheless. Masao gazed at the temple in awe. The shrine wasn't exactly what he expected. It wasn't as big as the usual Egyptian temples or shrines, but it wasn't small either. The trees were pretty big and so close together that it created a roof of branches and leaves, shielding the shrine from the world. Masao gently touched the opened stone door that the herd disappeared through. The door had Egyptian hieroglyphs engraved near the border of the door and on the walls and there were more inside.

Masao slowly made his way inside, gazing at every hieroglyph and design engraved on the walls. It was amazing.

As he walked further into the shrine, Masao began to wonder.  _How is it possible for me to dream about this place? I've never seen it in person._ It was true he had read about it, but the true details of the shrine died with the emperor. No one knew what it looked like, nor it's exact location. There was only vague information about what the shrine looked like, so how was he able to dream of this place so clearly. Everything looked and felt so real, it was like he had been transported into another reality.

While Masao was lost in his thoughts, he was unaware of the walls shifting from that of an old shrine to one of a beautiful palace with gold and jewels decorating the walls. He was also unaware of the hieroglyphs shifting into unknown symbols of an unknown language that was not familiar to Humans, symbols that looked oddly similar to the ones on his arm. "Papa! Papa!"

Masao found himself snapped out of his thoughts as he reached the end of the hall. A pair of door blocked his way. Masao laid a hand on the door, noticing it was ajar. From the other side, he heard the young, childish voice of a small child. Masao frowned as an odd feeling came over him. As the child called out "Papa" again, Masao had the sudden urge to find the child, to hug him, to love him, and to protect him with his entire being. But that didn't make any sense. He doesn't have a child, at least not yet.

Masao found himself thinking about Kurosawa and the  _activities_ they had done together. As fast as that line of thinking came, Masao shook the thought away just as fast. He still felt ashamed and disgusted at what happened. Masao wanted kids of his own, but not like this. He never thought it would be forced out of him like this. If it had been up to him, Masao would have had two boys and raise them far, far away from his family and this burden. He would never wish that on his children. He had always dreamed of moving to America or maybe France when he graduated and then gone in search of his soulmate, so much for that idea.

With a silent sigh, Masao opened the door. Once again, Masao found himself stunned at what he saw. Masao was in some type of ballroom. The floor was a beautiful white stone tile, while the walls were a brilliant blue. The room had a very high glass dome ceiling. The glass was painted with colorful images of ten creatures Masao had never seen before and they seemed to be surrounding a pink ornate rose. Large banners rested on the walls, revealing more strange creatures.

The first was of a creature that looked like the Egyptian god, Anubis, with large white wings. The second looked like the goddess, Bastet. However, this creature looked more human-like with cat features, short pink hair and eyes, a stunning yellow and orange fur dress, tan and gray skin, two tails, and a golden jeweled crown resting on top of her head. Next to the woman, was a man with the head of a lion. He, too, had a crown on his head. Actually, the man didn't look human at all. He was very muscular and seemed to be able to walk on his two feet, but he had claws and looked purely like a lion with a huge sword held in his right claw. He looked intimidating. Next to the humanoid lion, was another creature that looked like Bastet. However, this one had beautiful long red hair and soft violet eyes.

Masao felt drawn to those eyes for some reason, but that wasn't what made his heart skip a beat. Each of the banners had odd symbols underneath them, but it was the last banner (that had the same symbols that were written on his arm) that drew his attention. He was only vaguely aware of the warmth radiating him his right arm.

Masao gazed at the banners in puzzlement. It was obvious these people were Egyptian. The depiction of Anubis and Bastet were a dead giveaway. They were also of a royal bloodline, possibly relatives of the pharaohs that worshipped these gods, if the images of the Egyptian gods meant anything. Masao's eyes lingered on the last banner, the one of the second Bastet woman. The symbols on the banner matched the symbols on his arm perfectly. Could this be his soulmate, Bastemon, trying to contact him? He had read of soulmates communicating through dreams, feelings, or writing on one's own skin. Though, he had never tried it himself. Maybe he should have. He could have asked Bastemon what her true name was and where she lived so they could meet.

As he thought about this a little be more, Masao found himself snorting slightly. If the banner's symbolism was right, then Bastemon was a princess or at least of royal blood. "Okaasan would be rolling in her grave once she realizes I could have married royalty. Maybe she would not have been so rash to force me into marrying Kurosawa-san." Masao could see it now: his mother screaming at the lost opportunity. What better way to have a  _perfect child_  then with a princess?

Despite the irony of it all, Masao just wanted to cry. His mother had ruined any chance of him finding his soulmate. His mother had made sure he didn't get remotely close to anyone that she demeaned foreign or unperfect. She had made sure he couldn't make his own friends, his own lovers. She made sure he couldn't talk freely or decide for his own. She had made it clear that his life, his very existence, was hers to control. He must not be a disappointment, she would always tell him, he was the face of the company. If he made a mistake or acting remotely childish, it would make her look bad, and that was all she cared about.

Masao couldn't prevent the small tear that rolled down his cheek. Masao had wanted to sink to his knees and sob. He knew his life was over because Kurosawa seemed too much like his mother, not on the outside but within.

"Papa!"

Masao let out a startled gasp as something small tackled him. Masao laid on his back in a daze for a moment, allowing his body and mind to regain their alertness. It was not long before he lifted his head to see what tackled him. As much as Masao wanted to scream, he didn't. How could he when a smiling baby was cooing, almost growling at him.

The baby seemed to be no more than six, maybe seven months old. He had soft, expressive violet eyes, and vivid blue hair that reminded him of his grandmother (and oh, how he adored his grandmother) and cute little red streak in hair. The baby's skin was two-toned. He had a fair complexion (so much like his own) for the face, the front side of his neck, the palm of his hands and feet, and if he was right the baby's chest underneath the white shirt was also fair. The rest of the boy's skin (which included his shoulders, arms, legs, and back) was grayish in color with a rosette pattern all over his gray skin. What Masao found both amazing and odd was the gray and beige lion ears and the single gray lion tail with red hair at the tip. Upon further inspection, the baby's fingernails were thick like claws and he also had an odd-looking ring around his tail and a pair of white feathery wings protruding from his back.

"Papa!" Masao didn't say anything, too stunned and confused to say a word. Masao didn't have to ask whose child this was. He could see the resemblance and deep in his soul he just knew this was his little boy. But he was scared. The appearance didn't bother him. Masao knew that lions were known to be protective, strong. His mind was just telling him that his son would be strong and healthy once he was born. He was relieved. But he feared that he would be tainted by his mother and the woman he had been forced to marry. He knew they would make sure he had no part in his upbringing and that scared him. But, now that he thought about it, his son did not look like his  _wife_ at all. This made him wonder...

"We have been waiting a long time for you, Masao." Masao looked up to see a woman in the middle of the room, surrounded by more butterflies. She was sitting on a large pink blanket that was littered with baby toys. The woman was a bit taller than his own mother. She had beautiful blue locks and flawless fair skin that reminded him of his father's mother. The woman wore a blueish gray helmet with yellow insect-like eyes, high gray boots, and a light blue armor that exposed her thighs. The armor had a yellow fur-trimmed collar that Masao found truly unique. It really tied the outfit together nicely. But what really made the woman scream,  _Not Human_ , was the large blue butterfly-like wings on the helmet and the blue showgirl skirt cut like a butterfly's wing. But like everything else, she didn't feel threatening. She must symbolize something, but what? "Would you mind bringing His Highness back over here? We have much to discuss."

Masao did as he was told but couldn't help but ask: "Highness?" Did he hear that right?

The woman smiled as he took a seat on the blanket with his infant son snuggled in his lap. "Of course, Masao. He is the future Crowned Prince of the Forest Kingdom."

Masao's mouth dropped. "Prince?!"

"Papa!" Masao looked down to see the baby happily playing with a stuffed toy (that looked identical to the Anubis creature on the banner) that several butterflies had carried over to him.

"Why yes," the woman laughed sweetly. The woman's voice was so warm and inviting. It sounded motherly. It was the voice he had been talking to for years in his dreams. "But most importantly, he is the beginning of your destiny."

"I don't understand," Masao said with a shake of his head. "He doesn't look anything like Kurosawa-san. And last I checked, Kurosawa-san is not a princess or a queen."  _At least, not officially. I'm pretty sure she thinks of herself as one, though._

"The Prince is not a result out of lies and deception!" The woman sounded so angry, yet gentle, as she spoke. The butterflies surrounded them protectively as if trying to shield them from something. Masao suddenly realized that this woman was what he had always wanted in a mother. She was angry and protective for those she cared for. The baby gazed up at him with those expressive eyes of his, when Masao winced at her tone. He had to admit, she was a bit scary. "He is a result out of pure love."

"Love." The words came out slowly. If Kurosawa was not his son's mother, then that must mean... "Bastemon?" The words came out soft, barely above a whisper, but the two still heard him.

"Mama!" The baby squealed happily, causing the two to smile.

"Yes, Mama," she cooed softly at the baby as she gently scratched behind the young prince's ear, "the Queen of the Forest Kingdom."

Masao's smile fell. As much as he wanted to relish in the presence of his and his soulmate's future son. He couldn't. He was married. He had betrayed Bastemon with this marriage, even if had no control over it. He gazed at his son, seeing those expressive, happy eyes, brought a sudden ack in his chest.

"That's impossible," he said miserably. "Okaasan...she..." Masao felt bile at the back of his throat. "And Kurosawa-san she...and I…" Why couldn't he say this? Why couldn't he reveal what happened to him to someone that felt and acted so much like a mother figure? Why couldn't he explain why he and Bastemon could not be together, that it was too late? Masao's heart sank when he realized his son would never come to be.

Masao watched silently as the small infant crawled out of his lap to grab another toy: it was that of a beautiful woman with sky blue and green eyes, long wavy aqua hair that reached down her waist, and tan skin. From what his son showed him when he returned to his lap, the doll was wearing a beautiful crimson dress with a jeweled snake entwined on an open side on the right hip and a slit up the legs on the same side. The woman looking doll also wore high goldish sandals and a snake crown.  _How is this appropriate for a baby?_ he silently thought as his arms wrapped around his son, protectively. He feared one wrong move would cause his child to disappear from him, forever.

"Masao." The woman placed a delicate hand on his knee. He looked up at her. "I have been watching you ever since you were young. I know what has happened." Masao's heart sank, and all the color drained from his face. Masao could not look at her.

"You do." He sounded so small to his own ears. He wanted to cry, he wanted to hide, but he knew he couldn't do that. His son was right there, happily gazing at his father with those expressive eyes and sweet smile and trying very hard to get his father to play with him. "So, you know that it can't work. I'm already married to Kurosawa-san."

"Masao look at me." Masao did and despite the helmet, Masao knew she was hurting inside and yet was as stern as a mother should. "What your mother did was wrong. No one should be drugged and forced into a marriage. You must understand that this was not your fault. I understand what has happened and so will the Queen. And believe me, she'll still love you as she does now."

"How? How can you possibly know that?" His son stubbornly placed the Anubis doll into his opened palm, demanding to be played with, with an insistent little growl.  _Definitely my son. No doubt about that._

"I know all," she said simply.

"What are you, a seer?" Masao had meant it as a joke. That was all he could do to escape the feeling of dread and hope that was fighting against each other.

"As a matter of fact," she said as he and his infant son played with the dolls, "yes I am."

Once again, Masao's mouth fell open, causing the woman to laugh and his son to whine when their little game paused. "Don't look so surprised, Masao. Of the Great Three Seers, I am the most powerful, despite my youthful age." The young prince cooed happily as his father absently scratched behind his ears.

He smiled gently at his little boy. His son might not be born yet, his life possibly years away from now, hopefully, but he had never felt so close to his little boy then he was now. He never wanted to let him go. He wanted to see his birth. He wanted to see him grow. But that would mean he would have to confront his soulmate. Would she still want him after she learned the truth? Would she want to fight to help him nullify his marriage? It wasn't exactly legal. But who would believe him, since he signed the marriage papers and in front of a judge?

"What are you exactly?" She smiled.

"I go by many names," she said. "I am the Mother Seer. The Maiden of Wings. Keeper of Future Events. The Divine Messenger of Creation. But to you, I am your guardian, your friend, and a mother, if you wish." Masao's head ached from all the information. But he felt truly loved, which was something he had not felt in a long time. That last time he had felt loved was by his grandmother, but she had died when he was only six.

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" Masao's head snapped down to see what had gotten his son so distressed, only for him to gasp in a panic upon seeing himself fading.

"What's happening?!" Masao looked at the woman, scared.

"We are running out of time," she said sadly. "Masao listen to me carefully. Do not allow what has happened to you to cloud your judgment and to harden your heart. You have a life away from the sadness and pain you find yourself in, you just have to want it."

"W-want it?"

"Yes! Fate is not set in stone, Masao! You are the writer of your own story! You are the judge of how you want your life to begin and end, but you must want it! You must choose your own path!" Masao, to his horror, watched as his son placed something small into his hands before disappearing into a puff of smoke. Masao wanted to scream. He wanted to shout. He wanted more time with his son! But there was just no time. Masao was soon snatched by an unknown force and yanked out of the room, out of the shrine, and into an abyss of total darkness.

"No, don't go! Don't leave me!" Nothing but darkness surrounded him. Masao had a terrible hole in his chest. A part of him was missing. Masao bit his lower lip as he watched three dozen blue butterflies appear out of nowhere. They fluttered around him, reminding him that he was not alone. Never alone.

"You will never be alone, Masao. We will meet again." Masao smiled, feeling slightly better as the butterflies formed into the vague form of the butterfly woman. "But remember this Masao. You are in control of your destiny. Not your mother. Not this Kurosawa. And especially not Bastemon. Only you."

_Only me._

"But you must hurry, time is not on your side." This caused him to frown. "The Beasts that called themselves gods will try to stop you. But you must be brave. You must be strong. You must be wise and true. The fate of your boys rests in your hands."

The woman and the surrounding darkness began to fade, become lighter and lighter as he found himself returning to the wakeful world. "Choose wisely, Your Majesty: a life with a woman that you were forced to wed. A woman who does not care for you and would only cause you pain and a life of misery. Or a life of pure love. A son born from that love and a wife who had loved you since the day you were born."

And then there was nothing but light.


End file.
